flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Overnight at the magic Kingdom
I'm an ex employee at the Magic Kingdom and I was a night guard to kick out and ban the visitors that stayed after closing hours. There were lots of them for many diverse reasons, such as YouTube trends and entering the rides without having to wait. Surprisingly my last night at the Magic Kingdom seemed much emptier and quieter then every other night. I patrolled throughout the whole park, searching in most of the restaurants, shops, and rides, but I always came out alone. This was odd as there are supposed to be more employees around. A silhouette stopped me on my tracks closeby Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. I called out to the person that was about to enter the line of the ride. The silhouette stopped and turned to me. I lighted him out with my flashlight and I discovered that the person was wearing an old Mickey Mouse suit from 1955. It had gashes for the person inside to breathe and the costume's eyes seemed lifeless, containing pupils without any colours. Its snout turned upward at the front. It was dark and it wore red shorts. For some reason he did not respond to me. I was rather freaked out as these suits were supposed to be gone, or at least I thought so. You are not meant to stay here after hours! Go back home! The mascot started talking to me in hand signs. He seemed to tell me to back off from him but I ran towards him, getting ready to force him out. As I grabbed his mask and started to remove it, I heard a sudden electric surge. I removed the mask and what was inside the suit was an animatronic. I was rather shocked to see this as I never heard of robot mascot performers like these. But as I inspected the animatronic further I found out that it had built-in cameras inside its eyes and they were still filming. In the animatronic's pupils there were also the logo of an eye. I tried to hide the now destroyed animatronic and I saw others. They were all older versions of Mickey's friends such as Donald Duck, Goofy, Daisy and the others. They ran after me and they most likely tried to kill me in some way that I do not want to discuss. I somehow lost them in Main Street and saw that the Walt Disney statue was holding a letter. I grabbed it and read it. It said the following: Nothing is as it seems if you received this letter then spread it as far as possible as the government is planning to create a new world government and a possible one world religion. Now I understood. Big Brother is definitely watching everyone in many parks globally, not just for security reasons, but to steal their private info and taking over the world. The letter told all that I told. How did Mr. Disney know this... Well, I heard that he once worked with the FBI and it is true as there are documents of it. The animatronics were able to surround me and they slowly advanced. I thought it was the end of me but my boss scared them away with gunshots in the distance. He then shot the letter off my hand and kept doing so until it was unreadable. I screamed, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? THAT WAS EVIDENCE OF-'' ''Nobody was meant to know the truth. Leave and don't ever come back... He aimed at me with the gun. I ran right out of there and resigned. The time has come for all of you to know the truth of the situation. If you work at Disney then it might be too late to remain anonymous as they are watching your every move. Man in black are knocking on my door loudly. These may be my last living moments. Don't forget my experience. Things are not as they seem. Category:Horror Category:Stories Category:Good tails doll